<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bait by CometWonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374482">Bait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometWonderland/pseuds/CometWonderland'>CometWonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometWonderland/pseuds/CometWonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful mansion sits alone, why is that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Bait)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There once was a grand mansion, with a garden encircling the entire property. One look at it, and one would get the impression of pure tranquility.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was one man who wanted to see more of this mansion, so he traveled great lengths for it. Luckily, almost everyone knew of the beauty that is the property.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He strolled into the garden, mesmerized by the colors and difference of flora in every line going up to the home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he reached the mansion, he slowly went up to the doors, pushed hard, and with a creak, he was inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were rumors of a family living here, complete with servants and guests, but they all mysteriously vanished from this world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even with that strange occurrence, the man still wanted to visit. It was like something was enticing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>luring</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to go inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he did just that. The outside was beautiful, but the inside had a certain nostalgic feel to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It pulled at the man's very soul, as if he was supposed to be here his entire life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked around the area until he reached a lone library. He couldn't believe his eyes, every book here was either a favorite of his, or ones that he longed to read, all in one place!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spent what seemed like hours in that library, absorbing all the information it had to offer, and absolutely loving it all the while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some time however, he began to feel light-headed. He attributed this to the fact that he didn't eat since he started his journey, so he left the library.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man walked until he found the dining area, which was mysteriously filled with all manners of food and drinks that would make a glutton weep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man wasted no time, and ate everything he could see. But no matter how much he ate, the food seemed to replenish itself within seconds of him moving to another meal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even as he filled himself one hundred times over, the man could only feel himself grow weaker, as if something was draining his energy for every movement he made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of doing anything to put a stop to it, however, the man still wanted more, so he left the dining room and slowly searched for another area to plunder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His efforts rewarded him, he found an entire theatre, with music playing across all sides of him, although there weren't any musicians in sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For every thought of changing the music, the room read the man's mind, even changing the tempo or speed, all to the will of the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was filled with the sounds of music that would normally make any man as happy as a clam, yet that sinking, draining feeling persisted, and even grew to new heights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man was now a former shell of what he once was, barely able to move, he struggled with all his might to exit the mansion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The huge doors did not help in his endeavors, for the man was already weak from the mansion's aura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could barely move when he collapsed on the garden of wonder, before turning into a beautiful flower himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>